


Ideal Afternoon on Alternia

by BoldVarmit



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/F, Kissing, Light Petting, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldVarmit/pseuds/BoldVarmit
Summary: MSPA Reader and Skylla have a nice day in while waiting for the sun to set.





	Ideal Afternoon on Alternia

**Author's Note:**

> Skylla doesn't get enough love. Seriously, she's great.

The more time you spent in Skylla’s hive the more it started to feel like home. Like a real home, and not like a place for you to hide out in on this harsh alien planet. Sure, you would probably be heading out again in a few hours after the sun sets but in the mean time you are enjoying sitting on the couch between Skylla and Ladyy. Skylla is nestled against the arm of the couch, reading a book intently. Even with the bits of Alternian you had picked up during your time here you can’t begin to make out the book’s title, which nearly stretches over the whole front cover. 

Sometime between flipping pages Skylla had draped her arm around your shoulder and scooted you closer to her side. You were stiff for a moment, wondering if the gesture was an invitation for you to lay against her, or if it was just her way of being friendly. It was hard to tell with trolls. Most Alternians you’d meet weren’t all touchy-feely, and the ones who were were usually trying to strong-arm you into going to clown-church or something. You guessed that on a planet where people regularly beat the shit out of each other for almost no reason it was a sign of weakness to be affectionate. Skylla didn’t seem too bothered by it though. It was normal for her to hug you goodbye, or take your hands to help you over harsh terrain when you went on hikes together. 

You decide that the allure of her firm body was worth the risk of being gently redirected if she wasn’t comfortable. Skylla was good about not making you feel like too much of an idiot when you committed a little friendship faux pas. You remember a few weeks ago when you were helping her with farm chores; well, “helping” is a bit of a strong word. It was more like she was baling hay and you were trying not to trip over yourself as you watched her bale hay. Later, when she was leading you out of the barn you noticed she had a strand of that purple Alternian wheat stuck to one of her horns, right behind her ear. When you reached up and brushed it away she spun around, her face brushed with bronze. You were afraid for a second that she might snap like your other friends sometimes had but instead she just cleared her throat told you, in a voice a little quieter than normal, that trolls’ horns weren’t meant to be touched outside of the respite block. 

The memory made you blush and you leaned into Skylla’s side, resting your head on her collarbone. You’re about to ask if she’s okay with this when you feel her arm tighten around you. Her hand comes to rest over your stomach, and you’re reminded just how much larger Skylla is than you. You pull your legs up onto the couch and tuck them under you and you feel Ladyy shift against your other side, trying to fit her massive body onto the remaining cushions. She wags her tail and you have to duck further into Skylla’s chest to avoid being smacked by it. Skylla chuckles and you can feel the vibrations against your cheek. 

It takes you a few minutes to really settle in. You’re still kind of scared that she’ll shrug you off, like maybe she was just trying to make you comfortable but you’ve started to turn the inch she gave you into a mile. Your mind is put at ease when her hand starts to absentmindedly rub circles along your belly. You didn’t think you were tired before but now your eyes feel heavy. You murmur to Skylla that she’s the nicest person you know. Normally you’d like to believe that you’re smoother than that but really the whole mood in the room is so warm and fuzzy that you can’t even pretend to have game. 

“Thank you, darlin,” she says as she brings her hand up to slowly scratch your head. After a few clumsy strokes she pulls her leather glove off with her teeth. When she goes back to petting you she is able to pull her fingers through your hair easily. She rolls thin locks of your hair between her fingers. “It’s so soft,” she whispers. Compared to trolls’ thick, naturally tough black hair your short white locks seemed pretty silky. 

Skylla continues to read while her fingers dance around your scalp. Your heavy eyelids finally drop and you nuzzle against her breast. Her lips brush your head and you feel a soft current of air brush across your hair. Saying that you feel nice would be a grievous understatement. 

“Can I try something?” She purrs against your ear. The sleepy feeling is replaced with nervousness and you nod, hoping this means what you think it means. You hear her book thump closed and soon there’s a gloved hand on your chin. She tilts your face up to meet hers. She’s blushing and her eyelids lower as she leans in. You think you know what to do.

You lean forward and there is a split second where you can feel the warmth of her skin even before your lips meet. And then you’re kissing. You’re kissing a hot alien cowgirl, galaxies away from earth while her giant pet dog snores beside you. You’re so elated to be in her arms that you can almost ignore the way your noses are bumping and how you have to stretch your neck to make up for the height difference. After another second you both pull away. Skylla is laughing softly, maybe even nervously. 

“Sorry, I guess we could’ve coordinated a little better.” Her smile is radiant and it is impossible for you not to smile too. You suggest that the two of you practice and Skylla laughs again, pulling you onto her lap. It seems like the two of you will get a lot of practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first time posting on AO3 so let me know what you thought.


End file.
